Follow You
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: A new start half way across the world, a father in prison, a man who made my blood run both hot and cold and an MC war raging on my doorstep. Just another day in the office...Part of the Where Do I Belong/Finding My Way Universe (set 5 years in the future)...JAX/OC
1. New Starts and Prison Fights

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW GUYS**

* * *

What'd he do this time?

Did he break your heart?

I can tell you been crying... and baby here you are.

And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off.

Take it out on me.

And put your lips on mine.

Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.

Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.

You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me.

You can take it out on me baby.

If you ever wanna leave, maybe.

In the middle of the night, that's alright...

You can take, take...

Take It Out On Me – Florida Georgia Line

"That's the last of it"

I turn and watch as the two delivery men place down the last box that housed my earthly possessions.

"Thanks"

They both nod and stroll out the front door leaving me alone, my eyes once again travel around the foreign house. It was a quaint three bedroom, two bathroom old English style house. A large modern kitchen led into a large dining room with a table that could house eight people comfortably. The living room was spacious and sort of cold feeling with all the possessions missing from it. The house was a far cry from my old house. I scowl as those thoughts enter my mind and go in search of my mother, I find her in the kitchen carefully extracting glasses from their box and placing them in one of the many cupboards.

I'll need a map just to remember what goes were.

"Remove the scowl Mia" she reprimands as her green eyes land on me "This is a new start after all"

"Yeah but at what cost" I retort "Us moving over here was meant to be a good thing but again as usual dad fucked it up"

I storm past the kitchen counter and my shocked mother and step out into the backyard, I sit down on the patio and pull my smokes from inside my jeans and light one up.

As much as my mother wants to deny it, my father has fucked up this move. For as long as I could remember my mother wanted something more for this family, getting pregnant with me when she was sixteen ended her and my father's lives so to speak so my mother tried fighting to better our lives. But as much as her and my father tried they couldn't accomplish mothers dream in Scotland. So my father moved over her to America and me and my mother were due to follow him once he got everything set up and ready.

The only problem was my father went about securing us a future the wrong way and landed himself in prison. So that was how me and my mother now found ourselves in Stockton, California, a few miles away from the prison housing my father, my mother's dreams in tatters And me, a thirty two year old woman having to live with her mother just to keep her from doing something stupid.

I sigh and flick away my finished smoke and lift my head to the sky trying to reign in the darkening thoughts raging around my mind. I wasn't angry with my mother, she didn't ask for any of this and to be honest I offered to move in with her so she wasn't so lonely. No my anger was directed at my father, if he hadn't have been an idiot I would have been helping them move in together and then sorting out my own place as well as planning on when to open my business. The place had already been bought, the stuff moved in and the clients waiting but due to this fuck up, my grand opening had to wait.

If I was truthful there wasn't anything wrong with Stockton, from what I'd seen of it, it looked to be an awesome place to live. And even as I sit here at six o'clock in the morning the silence was something I could defiantly get used to. No there was nothing wrong with Stockton it was the situation in general.

"Mia" my mother says quietly and I lower my head and look over to where she's stood in the doorway

"Yes ma" I sigh

"Do you want some breakfast?"

I shake my head "I'm going to get started on unpacking my room"

"Okay"

I watch as she moves away from the door and walks further into the kitchen before standing and heading inside, I walk through the kitchen and up the stairs and into my new room. It was rather large with an adjoining bathroom, a walk in wardrobe and a very nice view out of the window. It was bland though, all the walls were painted a disgusting yellow that I had to rectify immediately. My large king size four poster bed fit into the room lovely and for that I was grateful, of all the things I loved the most it had to be my bed.

I reach into the box I'd coloured the corner in purple and pull from it my I-Pod and it's speakers walking over to the chest of drawers and plug it in, I search through the songs and find 'Take It Out On Me' by Florida Georgia Line and press play allowing the music to ease the tension in my bones.

I pull the open box towards me and begin taking out my nik naks and set up on top of my vanity before grabbing a box of clothes and walk into the walk in wardrobe and begin hanging them up. After half of an hour of sorting all my clothes I walk back into my room and begin setting all my other things up, my guitar in the corner, my photos on top of my drawers, my two laps on the bedside table.

I also find my bedset and make my bed before digging for my large leopard print throw and find it inside a box with all my art supplies. I grab the throw and throw it on my bed setting it just right, nodding as my bed is finally made and grab my art supplies putting them away in my wardrobe.

About two hours later just as I've finished my room a knock comes to my door, I walk over opening it to see my mum smiling at me.

"I wanted to know if you would come to visit your father with me"

"Sure mum" I nod "Let me get a shower"

She nods and walks away and I close the door walking into my bathroom starting up the shower. Once it's at the desired heat I strip out of my sweaty clothes and throw them in the hamper and climb under the spray.

I don't take long knowing my mum is waiting for me and quickly wash my hair and my body before turning off the water and climb out. I grab one of my large cream fluffy towels and tie it around my body and grab my hair dryer and begin drying my hair. Once it's dry I walk out the bathroom and into the wardrobe and pull on some clean underwear as well as a new pair of jeans and a tank top with the band Avenged Sevenfold on.

Once dressed I grab my boots slipping them on and walk back into my bedroom turning off my I-pod resolving to buy new headphones seeing as I didn't find my other pair and grab my smokes and lighter walking out the room and downstairs.

"Ready" I say standing near my mum

She nods and grabs her phone calling a cab whilst I walk outside and light up a smoke, my mum doesn't like me smoking in the house but knew my room was an off limits zone and if I wanted to smoke, I would.

"It will be five minutes" my mum says locking the door and coming to stand next to me

I nod and the two of us look up the street as a group of motorcycles come down the road, the men nod at us and I return it, marvelling at the bikes in which they're riding. They come to a stop near the lights and I notice four children on the back of the bikes.

A boy who mustn't be older than seven, another boy and a girl who looked around five years old and a little girl, the youngest of the lot who looked to be brushing three years old. All of them were gripping the leather of the driver tightly whilst large smiles lit up their faces.

"I don't know how they'd let children ride on the back of them monsters"

"They're not monsters mum" I sigh

My mother was never one to understand the appeal of motorbikes, before she can retort the cab pulls up and I race towards it jumping in the back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The drive to the prison was filled with my mother questioning the cab driver about Stockton and the surrounding areas and the poor bloke trying his hardest to understand my mother due to her Scottish accent and answer her questions the best he can. My gaze was firmly cantered on the scenery flashing past the car window whilst I try to think on what to say to my father. I knew I couldn't tell him how angry and upset I was with him as knowing him he'll use to time he's locked away to dwell on it and more than likely do something stupid.

All too soon we pull up outside the prison and pass the security entrances. I climb out the car as my mum pays the driver and glance over to where two guards are stood watching me and my mother and as she comes to a stop beside me one of them nods for us to follow him and we both do in silence, whether out of fear or nerves I don't know. He leads us through the entrance and down a long sterile corridor and into a room where two female security guards are stood next to a table which houses a grey plastic tray and two security sensors, sort of like the ones you'd see at an airport.

The two guards step forward and begin to explain what's about to happen as well as the security measures; I just nod along my eyes glued to the iron double doors behind them knowing that somewhere beyond them is my father waiting for us. I step forward when I'm told and begin emptying my pockets into the plastic tray and then stand with my feet apart and my arms outstretched, my mother doing the same beside me.

Once cleared another guard comes forward from wherever he was hiding and leads us through the double doors and into what looks like a waiting room. My eyes scan the other occupants: an elderly woman, two men who were sat in a corner conversing and another woman. She held my attention the most simply because she was leaning against her wall with her tattooed arms crossed over her chest; her brown eyes were scanning the room as though daring anyone to go near her. She gave off this sense of danger, it makes a shiver run over my skin as my green eyes meet her brown ones and a small smirk lifts up the right side of her mouth.

"Wait here till you're called" the guard says breaking my eye contact with the mysterious woman.

I nod and lead my mother over to some of the chairs near the elderly woman, her and my mother starting up a conversation as easily as though they've been friends for years. I sit next to her twiddling my thumbs and bouncing my knees, trying and failing to keep my nerves under control.

"First time"

I jump and look to my right to see the tattooed woman had sat down next to me silently, up close her brown eyes held a hardened tint as though they'd seen more than anyone could imagine, whereas her face was soft in contrast which in my opinion made her look even more dangerous. My eyes drift to her tattoos and I see their vivid in colour and I can't help but marvel at the designs. I shake my head as I remember she spoke to me and return my eyes to her face.

"Is It that obvious" I reply quietly

"Sorta" tattoo girl smirks "Scottish"

I blink at how easy she recognizes my accent and she smirks as though remembering some private joke.

"My dad's Scottish" she shrugs as though it was nothing

I nod and glance over as another guard enters the room and goes to stand with the other guard, the two of them signalling to the men and elderly woman that they can go in. As the doors close behind the group my nerves jack up higher and my knee begins to bounce more.

"It's not gonna happen yet" tattoo girl says and I look back at her "They like to keep the younger ones, and the new ones waiting"

"Why?" I ask curiously

"Some sort of sick entertainment" she shrugs "What's your name anyway"

I blanch at the brassiness in which she asks the question but decide to answer her. After all there's a good chance I'll never see her again so what's the problem.

"Mia O'Connell"

"Nikki Lowman" she replies holding out her left hand

As I place my hand in hers I notice a wedding ring on her left ring finger with the letter 'H' tattooed beneath it. I drop my hand from hers and look back over at the guards feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Trust me it never gets easier but it doesn't feel as bad as it does now. Ever visit hurts but it doesn't hurt as bad as leaving them behind that first time"

Before I can reply the doors open and the elderly woman and the two men exit, all three of them looking a little shaken and one of the guards escort them out. The other one signals for me, my mum and Nikki to enter and we all stand and walk into the room together. There's only one man as we enter and as my eyes roam over him I get the sense of danger off him in an instant, he was an elderly man but also looked as though he could still kick your ass, from the skin I could see he was heavily tattooed including a tattoo on his bald head. As me and my mum sit down at an empty table I watch as Nikki heads over to the dangerous man and embraces him as though she's thirsty and he's a tall glass of water. I smile fondly at the action before turning at my mother's squeal to see my father walking over to us.

"Hey girls" he replies in his gravely Scottish voice as he comes to a stop before us.

Time in prison hadn't done my father any good, he looked as though he had lost half his body weight, his face was sunken in and the light that was normally present in his eyes was missing. I stand up and hug him after my mother before returning to my seat, I just sat there looking as my mother started speaking.

"We found a lovely house; oh I can't wait for you to see it. It's lovely isn't it Mia"

"Yes Ma" I reply dutifully

"I can't wait to see it" my dad replies

"When are you out?" I ask, the words slipping past my lips before I can stop them

"I'm in here for a while baby" he sighs "At least five years if I qualify for parole"

"You're an idiot" I sigh "How could you"

"Mia" my mother gasps but my father holds his hand up

"I was trying to get things started for you and your mother coming over"

"Yeah what a fucking stellar job you did" I growl standing up

My father copies me and out the corner of my eye I can see the guards move and Nikki and the man she is with look over at me. I ignore them and look back at my father.

"You fucking disgust me" I growl as he walks around the table and comes to a stop in front of me

"I fucking tried" he replies "It wasn't too fucking easy"

"Try getting a job like a normal person"

He goes to say something but like a thread has snapped inside me I rear my arm back and land a hard punch to his jaw making him stagger backwards and a river of red to trail from his lip. I turn on my foot, my eyes skimming Nikki's to see them looking at me with something akin to pride and respect before I stalk over to the exit. The guard standing near it opens it quickly as though the longer he takes I'll go back and hit my father again.

I stalk from the room and go to the exit but slam into someone's chest stumbling backwards, I look up as two hands steady me and my green eyes meet a pair of shocking blue.

"Sorry" I mumble my eyes still staring heavily at the blue eyed man.

He was hot, very hot. He had blonde hair that came to his chin, a strong jaw and from the feel I had of his chest as I bumped into it, he looked after himself and his body.

"Don't mention it darling" he says his mouth dropping into a panty dropping smile.

I move past him and out the door collecting my stuff from the female guard and head outside. As the mid afternoon sun hits my skin I finally think on what I just did. I punched my father, something I have never done before. And something I regret highly.

I groan as I think on what my mother is going to say and light a smoke waiting for her to finish up.

* * *

**END NOTE – SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY. REMEMBER IT IS SET FIVE YEARS AFTER FINDING MY WAY SO IF THINGS ARE DIFFERENT THINK ON THE TIME DIFFERENCE.**

**ANYWAY LOOK HOW NICE I AM, I GAVE YOU SOME CHAOS, SOME HAPPY AND A LIL JAX IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. ARENT I NICE.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY. I WILL TAKE ALL FORMS OF REVIEWS.**


	2. Who Run's This Town?

I will keep quiet

You won't even know I'm here

You won't suspect a thing

You won't see me in the mirror

But I crept into your heart

You can't make me disappear

Til I make you

I made myself at home

In the cobwebs and the lies

I'm learning all your tricks

I can hurt you from inside

I made myself a promise

You would never see me cry

Til I make you

The Devil Within – Digital Daggers

The aftermath of what happened at the prison stretched out over the next few days. One the first day, the minute she left the prison my mother started in on me telling me how I embarrassed both her and my father and how I acted wasn't respectable. I just nodded and pretended to listen through the whole tirade. My mother noticed and over the next four days she took to ignoring me as well as going to the prison without me. I didn't mind too much, I had enough things going on to occupy my time and to be honest if I went to the prison again I don't think I'd stop at one punch to my father's face. Instead whilst my mother was at the prison I concentrated on getting my business ready to open as well as hire the right people to help me do that.

I customised motorbikes for a living, sometimes I just did a custom paint job other times I built the bike from the ground up, the whole thing customised to how my customer wanted it. It was a big business in Scotland and I'd left my old garage in my cousin' hands. I was hoping that the one here in Stockton would be just as big.

It was currently my opening day and the whole studio which housed some of my creations was filled with people looking over my designs and commenting on them, some came over to talk to me about bikes and I humoured them. Though one guy couldn't leave me alone and considering he was asking the easiest of questions I doubted he had a clue about bikes, shame really as I only date guys that do.

The sounds of motorbikes drift in-between the chatter of the guests and I look towards the parking lot to see four motorbikes pull in and park. The occupants pulling off their helmets and standing up. I notice that each of the bikes occupants were wearing biker vests, two with the name 'Sons of Anarchy' and two with the name 'Hell's Reapers'. As I look to the bikers faces I recognize the tattooed girl from the prison as well as the one I bumped into.

Just great.

I take a deep breath and steel my face into a welcoming expression and walk forward to greet them.

"Mia"

"Nikki" I nod in welcome as the group comes to a stand in front of me.

I look at the other two faces better to see one was an older guy with salt and pepper hair, a slight beard and two large scars on his face. I knew what had caused them but I looked away before opening my mouth and inviting trouble. The other was a medium sized guy with black hair and brown eyes, a slight cocky look plastered on his face.

"This is Jax, my dad Chibs and Maverick" Nikki says pointing to them all

I nod to them all respectfully, my eyes landing on Jax's for a little longer before returning them to safe ground, Nikki.

"So what can I do ya for" I ask, my Scottish twang slipping out.

"Unless you've not noticed we like bikes" Nikki's dad Chibs replies, his own Scottish accent mixing in with mine "So we came to look"

"Plus I want to see if you can do a bike for my old man"

I nod and the other three walk away drifting into the crowd, their biker Kutte's sticking out, I watch curiously as the people part to let them through almost like they are royalty. I shake my head and lead Nikki to my office and begin filling out paperwork for her order. She fills me in on everything as well as when she needs it doing for, apparently her old man was coming out of prison in three weeks after being in for two years so this was his surprise.

"Seeing as this is my first order I should have it done quite quickly"

"Cheers" Nikki smiles gratefully "Maybe now he'll leave my fat boy alone"

I smirk and we both walk out to the room and Nikki walks off towards where the men she came with are, she says a few words before they all leave. Each one nodding in my direction as they climb on their bikes and start them up, their faces obscured by their hands as they place on their helmets. I watch their backs as they leave and still stare in that direction long after they've left.

"I'd watch yourself"

I jump at the sound and turn to see Greg one of my workers come stand next to me.

"What?" I ask confused

"Those guys" he says nodding to where the bikers had left "They aren't just bikers. They each belong to a club"

"I gathered that much" I sigh

"Yes but it's not just any club. Five years ago the Sons and the Hell's buried the biggest hatchet going because of the presidents, the female and the blonde guy. Apparently their family or as close to so they combined the two clubs, yes they have separate clubhouses but more often than not they work together"

"So why should I watch them?" I ask

"Because they are currently in a war with another MC who is trying to push both the Sons and the Hell's out of California. If you get involved you might just ruin your life, or end it"

I watch with a slightly open mouth and clear shock written all over my face as Greg walks away before shaking my head eliminating the thoughts darkening my mind. I wasn't their friend; I was just doing a business transaction with them. Yeah big deal we all liked bikes so our paths were going to cross but it didn't mean that I was going to get involved with them. I don't get involved with criminals.

I shake my head and return to the party, mingling with people and taking note of the few orders, glad for the business that was flooding in on only my first day but I knew how these small towns worked. Once someone was happy with your work, they talked and soon more people turned up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I sigh as I sit back in the booth centred in the middle of the small diner, I'd found it a few days ago after getting out the house and away from the accusing looks my mother kept sending me. It became some sort of retreat, no one knew me here and they left me alone. It was here that I found myself early in the morning on my first day of work.

I was nervous, in Scotland I had a reputation, and everyone knew my work was good and that I always delivered. But here no one knew me, I was the new girl who designed and sometimes built bikes. I also knew that due to it being a small town I couldn't fail, if I failed I wouldn't get a second chance.

"You ok darling"

I jump at the voice and look up to see Jax leant against my table, his blonde hair hanging down his face, his blue eyes staring intently at me. He shuffles and a white shirt peaks out from behind his Kutte. I swallow and nod gently.

"You don't look it" he replies dropping into the seat across from me uninvited.

"Just nervous" I speak deciding to amuse him in hopes he'll go away quicker.

He nods and motions to the waitress who comes over, I watch as she fawns over him, his lips curling into a panty dropping smile and its then that I get the real low down on Jax. He knew that every woman wanted to spend at least one night warming his bed and he also knew how to use that knowledge.

Ah well he'll learn with me that, that type of play isn't going to work with me.

"Nervous about what?" he finally asks sending the waitress away

"Making a name. I had one back home and this is a new town so" I trail off

"I've seen your work and trust me you'll do fine. Plus my cousin/sister likes you which helps a lot"

"Who Nikki?" I ask creasing my forehead in confusion

"Yep. Trust me you need her on your side. And me as extra" he smirks

"Why because she runs an MC" I spit

"No" he smirks "Because she runs the town" he smirks, his eyes alight with glee at my clear innocence of this town situation as well as reigning hierarchy

I tsk and stand up from the table and walk out, my eyes browsing the street to see no one is out, the early hour keeping most of them wrapped in their warm blankets, their minds in a dream state.

"Trust me you need her looking out for you, otherwise you'll drown"

I turn on my foot to see Jax saunter out of the diner doorway, his blue eyes filled with glee still but also hardening.

"I don't need some biker whore looking out for me" I growl "I can look out for myself"

Before I can blink I find myself slammed up against a wall, Jax's hand tightening around my throat, all traces of glee gone from his face as it stares back at me.

"I wouldn't say that in front of me again if you want to keep your life"

I look over Jax's shoulder to see a woman leaning against a Harley Davidson Fat Boy, her arms crossed over her chest and a gun resting in the crook between her jeans and her stomach.

"Nikki" I gasp

She stalks forward and stops just behind Jax, I can see this isn't the nice woman I met the past two times. This was the biker Queen. If I was honest as I looked into her cold eyes a shiver of fear ran down my back but I held my gaze.

"And here I thought you were different to daddy dear" she croons and her and Jax share a laugh

"You don't know my father" I growl

"Oh I do sweetie" she smirks "Who do you think your father was working for when he got caught. Who do you think your father came to for a loan to start up your family life?"

"He wouldn't" I repeat over and over not believing her words

"He betrayed me sweetie" Nikki replies "I wouldn't do the same if I were you"

Jax lets me go and I drop to the floor and look up to see the two of them walk away.

"I will keep you safe" Nikki says "But only if you behave. This is my town and my rules break them and I will break you"

I watch with concealed fear as the two of them start up the bikes and pull out of the diner, dirt and grit flying up behind their wheels as they pull away. Once they are out of sight I stand up and behind running back home, feeling glad it wasn't so far. I run straight into the house and keep running until I enter the office in which my mother kept my entire dad's paperwork.

I couldn't believe he was working for bikers, he wouldn't. Not my dad.

* * *

**END NOTE – SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER AND ALSO THAT IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET IT OUT. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.**

**ESPECIALLY SEEING AS SOA IS BACK SOON SO HOPEFULLY MY INSPIRATION WILL BE TOO.**

**AS ALWAYS COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Harsh Truths

It's dangerous to sacrifice

It makes your blood run to throw the dice

It's dangerous, it's what you like

It's what you'll die for to live this life

We're going on and we'll never stop

We're going on till our worlds collide

It's dangerous

So dangerous

Dangerous

I know it's not safe, close my eyes

I search for the edge of Earth

'cause that's the only place I'll ever find that makes me hope

Dangerous – Within Temptation

A loud breath leaves my lips as I look around at the destruction of my father's office, I'd looked through every single piece of paper, every receipt yet I still couldn't find any evidence that my father worked for the local MC. Yet deep in my gut I knew it must be true, something in Nikki's eyes told me it was true and I should heed her warnings. I drop down on to my knees and run a hand through my hair as I think back on all the interactions I'd had with my dad over the phone, trying to remember if he'd ever let anything slip.

When my mind comes up blank I run downstairs and head out the door, grabbing my keys and run over to my Camaro jumping inside starting it up and pulling out onto the road. I head in the direction of the prison feeling severely thankful that today is open day and you can just see the person when you wanted. After a twenty minute drive to the prison I pull into the parking lot and climb out locking it up and head into the main entrance. The secretary smiles as she sees me and I go through the motions of requesting who I want to see.

Once it's done I'm led towards the search areas and hand over all my belongings without argument and head into the waiting area. I sit on the cold hard seat, my head swirling with questions and my knee bouncing in irritation. Once my name is called I stand up and begin to feel sick, a slight sweat settling over my back as I walk in the room and over to the table my dad is sat at.

"Hey baby girl" he smiles

"Hey" I whisper, the words getting stuck in my throat.

"What's wrong?" my dad asks worried, his eyes searching my face as though it holds all the questions I can't say.

"Is it true" I reply

"What?"

"That you got the loan of the local MC" I say my voice firmer but still quiet as to not alert anyone

I watch my dad's face as my words sink in and watch as his face darkens with shame and he looks around the room, anywhere but at my face.

"Why dad, you didn't have to"

His eyes snap back to my face, his face taunt with what looks to be fear.

"Listen Mia, I had to. Don't look at me like that; you don't understand Chaos and her MC run this town. Nothing goes without them saying so"

"Chaos?" I ask bewildered

"She's the leader" my dad replies and I finally twig that Chaos is Nikki

"You're scared of her" I whisper

"Everyone is, some say she is an ex killer and now runs the MC. That man that was sat In the room the first day you came is her husband. He's a killer too, he's in here for killing someone who looked at his daughter wrong. His daughter Mia, so imagine what he does where his wife is concerned"

"But just because she's a killer doesn't mean she can run the town" I argue

"She runs the town because she has people everywhere, in the local law enforcement, the court rooms. You name it she has people there. And because of that no one can move into her town without her say so, and due to her dad being a part of a fellow MC she has there back-up in everything"

My dad takes a deep breath and looks around the room before leaning closer to me.

"Whatever you do Mia, stay away from both clubs"

"I...I can't" I mumble back

"Why"

"Chaos has asked me to do her a bike"

My dad looks at me before nodding "Do it, it will get on her good side"

"I also called her a biker whore"

"Mia" my dad sighs "Not the best thing to do. But if I where you I would make sure that bike is the best it could be, It might just get you back in her good graces"

I nod and move the topic off of the MC and talk with my dad about random shit until my visit time is up. I leave and grab my stuff before heading outside my head filled with more stuff then when I entered the prison.

I just couldn't understand how a woman could run a town or invoke enough fear into someone that they would do what she asked without question. I sigh and climb into my car and begin the journey home, my thoughts revolving around my dad's words but also my meeting with Chaos and the cold hard look in her eyes.

It is then that I get my question, she was defiantly a killer and something told me she wasn't scared to kill again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mia"

I look up from the bike engine I was currently hooking up and look over to where Greg is stood. He nods towards the parking lot and I follow his line of sight and see Chaos and a few other men walking towards me.

It had been over a week since I visited my dad and with his words in my head I'd pretty much avoided town in case I ran into any of the MC. But I did complete the order for Chaos and I had managed to get a hold of her to say it was done. Hence this meeting.

I grab a rag and begin to wipe my hands on it as Chaos walks over, the other men stood behind her watching from behind their sunglasses.

"Hey" I say and receive a nod from Chaos, her eyes scrutinizing

"I'm sorry about what I said?"

I'd put some thought into it and decided that it would probably benefit me to apologize for calling Chaos a biker whore. From Greg I'd learnt some stories about the men who had crossed her and what had happened to them.

"What a biker whore" she smirks

"Yeah" I sigh "It was out of line as I don't know you and I had no right to say it"

"It's fine" she nods "Now you said my old man's bike was done"

I nod and lead her through to where the finished bikes where and over to a Harley Davidson fat boy. She'd asked for it to be all chrome and black and on the engine a smiley face to be painted and underneath that some dates putting on. I assumed that one of them was their wedding date but didn't question deciding it wasn't my place. To be honest there wasn't many custom Harley fat boys around so I was quite happy to build one.

I watch as Chaos looks over the bike, my heart in my throat as I await her thoughts on it. She stands up and looks to me a small smile on her face.

"He'll love it"

I let out a deep breath as she motions over to two of her guys who come over and begin to move the bike to a van I didn't notice. I silently lead Chaos to the office. I walk in and over my desk to grab the paperwork, the door shuts behind us and I look up to see Chaos leant against it her arms crossed over her chest.

"Talked to daddy recently"

I nod timidly "He confirmed what you said"

"Thought he would" she smirks "I know its hard to understand but I was your dad's last resort"

"And he's now rotting in a cell" I spit back before biting my lip

"Actually love before you get all angry that is a reduced sentence. Yes he betrayed me but he got locked up on my watch so I watch his back"

"Why if he betrayed you why would you help him"

"Because I can't get my payback off him if he's locked up now can I"

I watch in stunned silence as Chaos walks over and drops money on my desk, signs a signature and then walks out the office as though we had discussed nothing more then the weather. I stare after her until long after she leaves the parking lot, a sense of fear settling into my bones at the payback she was talking about.

Just as I come back to my senses more bike noises fill the parking lot and I look over to see the one Chaos called Jax climb off his bike and walk towards the office door.

"Great, as if dealing with one biker today wasn't enough"

* * *

**END NOTE – SOOOOO SORRY this took forever to come out but things have been so hectic and I lost my spark for a while. Hence why this chapter is so short.**

**I hope you guys haven't abandoned me and you like this chapter. I promise the next one will be better and longer. Please don't abandon me.**

**Anyway REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	4. Bikers & Talks

Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?  
To follow the desire  
That burns from within  
To push away my fear  
To stand where I'm afraid  
I am through with this  
Cuz I am more than this  
I promise to myself  
Alone and no one else  
My flame is rising higher

I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire

**Halestorm - I Am The Fire**

"Hey" I nod at Jax as he enters the office, deciding to play nice

"I was wondering if you could do me a custom job"

I nod thankful that he was being business like, I didn't know what the deal was with these bikers and i honestly didn't want to. Not now i knew that my father owed one of them a debt. In a way I was just scared that they were going to grow tired of waiting for him to pay it and demand that I do.

Jax and I deal with the paperwork in silence, only talking as I ask him a question to which he replies. Once I give him a designated timeline he turns to leave.

"Jax" I call stopping him just as he gets to the doorway

"Yeah" he asks throwing me a look over his shoulder.

"Where's the nearest garage?"

"On the outskirts of town" he replies "Chaos owns it so she might do you a deal"

I nod as he turns walking over to his bike, I didn't really want any more interactions with Chaos but if she owned the only garage in Stockton, then it looked like I was dealing with her. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I walk back out to the garage deciding to drop the car off on my way home. I needed it sorted and it couldn't wait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I pull into the lot of Hell's Body Auto Shop and smile at all the bikes, my eyes running over them admiring the chrome and black fixtures as well as the upkeep of them. I park my car just short of the entrance to the actual garage and climb out as a guy with a full head of dark curls walks over.

"How can I help you?" he questions

"I recently moved here and my car didn't handle it too well"

"Okay we'll see what's going on, it will have to be tomorrow though as we're almost done here for the night"

"That's okay, I don't live far I can walk home"

"Names Slash" the man smirks holding out his hand and I can't help the smirk that crosses my features at the ironic nature of that sentence.

"Mia"

"Pleasure" he smirks, a lust filled glow entering his eyes

"Watch it Slash, I don't think you're old lady will be happy with you"

I turn to see Chaos walk over, a young girl situated on her hip. Upon closer inspection I notice it as the same girl I saw on the back of the bikes the day I moved here. The young girl was definatly cute, a head full of dark curls, brown eyes that were almost black and a knowing gaze about her.

"My daughter Sasha" Chaos supplies as I continue looking at her daughter

"Hi" I smile

"Hi" Sasha replies "You're cute"

"I'm not as cute as you"

The little girl laughs and buries her head in her mother's shoulders; I chuckle softly before returning my gaze up to Chaos to see her glancing at the Camaro behind me.

"Yours"

"Yeah" I nod "I don't think it handled the move too well"

"Come on into the office, I'll get Disney to chalk up your paperwork"

I nod softly and follow behind Chaos, my eyes roaming over the bikes as we pass. I never knew what got me into them, I just loved the way they looked and sounded. Customising them was something that happened by chance, my older brother owned a bike and one day I just started drawing. My brother saw my designs and asked if I could put it onto his bike, so I did. Pretty soon the whole town saw my work and people were begging me to customise their bikes too.

After a year it turned into a business and before I knew it I had customers from out of town demanding my work. It was a good trade and I met some pretty spectacular people but if I was honest this was the first time I had met an actual motorcycle gang and it was downright scary.

We walk into the office and I notice two other children, a boy and a girl, playing on the floor, a quick glimpse told me they were the five years olds I had spotted as well.

"My younger twin siblings, Elijah and Marley"

I nod acknowledging to the two younger children who send me toothy grins, I could see that Chaos was well into her thirties so to have two younger siblings her dad had to have dated someone younger or decided to give Chaos siblings later. It wasn't my place to ask though.

"And this is Disney"

"Mia" I reply holding out my hand for the other woman to shake

"She's just brought a Camaro in" Chaos supplies before settling down into the only other available seat in the room.

"What's the problem" Disney asks gently "Any idea"

"Not reply" I reply on a soft sigh "I recently moved here and I don't think it handled it well"

Disney nods and continues to type something up before walking over to the printer.

"The guys will look at it first thing in the morning and if you could fill out these contact details, I'll let you know when it's ready"

I nod and accept the forms filling them out, making sure that every box was filled so that nothing went wrong in regards to my car, don't get me wrong it's just a car but I built it from scratch with my dad's help and I wasn't happy about it being sat in a garage.

"Oh Mia" Chaos starts "You free on Saturday"

It was currently Monday and as I thinks through my schedule she realises I'm not. I say so to Chaos who nods, a slight smirking lifting the corner of her lips, a permanent fixture I was just noticing.

"My old man's getting out early and I know when I show him the fat boy he would like to meet the one who designed it"

"Erm…I don't know"

"Look all it will be is him showing how much it means, and you hanging with some bikers for a while" Chaos shrugs "Who knows you might get some more business seeing as this place will be crawling with bikers who all desire a custom job"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Okay fair enough"

I finish up the paperwork and wish the two women and the kids a good night before heading back out into the lot, I see Jax talking with the guy I remember being called Maverick, as he spots me he says something before heading in my direction.

"You okay?" he questions

"Car troubles" I shrug

"I thought so when you asked about the garage" he smirks in what I was staring to call his panty dropping smile

"So what's up" I question feeling almost naked under his scrutinizing gaze.

There was something about Jax that made me feel as though he could see through all of my layers to all the shit I was hiding underneath, as though he knew and understood it all and wouldn't question me about it. He also didn't make me feel like scum for having a father in prison due to his ties to a MC, but seeing as he was in one I guessed that was understandable.

I had to admit he was cut in a rugged sort of way, he knew he had women looking at him and wondering when he would dance beneath the sheets with him but he didn't abuse it. Well she hadn't seen him that much but what she had seen in the past week of avoiding Chaos, he seemed mature enough to know when to do the tango with pussy.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

I go to refuse but stop as I think on what I was actually walking home to, an empty house. Mum was out no doubt making new friends and finding out as much gossip as she could about the people in the town and I hadn't made many friends yet.

"Sure"

"You good riding with me"

I nod and Jax leads me over to his bike handing me the spare helmet once I'm close. I buckle it under my chin and wait for him to climb on before climbing behind him, my thighs situating themselves either side and my hands falling to his hips.

With a quick glance to the office I see Disney and Chaos looking at the two of us, small smirks on their lips but before I can say anything Jax peels out of the lot. The drive is quick and soon we're pulling up to the small diner I found, the same diner I insulted Chaos outside of.

I climb off the bike and hand him my helmet before heading towards the door, him trailing softly behind me. We find an empty booth and settle down inside, the waitress coming over almost instantly. We order and as the blonde walks off I feel the tension slip into the silence.

"How do you know Chaos?" I ask

"Grew up with her" Jax replies "We were best friends when we were younger, almost like brother and sister still are"

"Hence your defensiveness at my comment"

"Yeah" Jax laughs "Chaos is a hard nut, does things that would curdle your stomach but since her old man has been inside it's been my job to keep an eye on her you know. Make sure she's okay, does Sash need anything and all that stuff"

"You're family" she adds gently "It's what you do"

"Yeah but it's also my way of saying thank you, she helped me a few years back, still does"

I nod and watch as the waitress puts down our drinks before saying out food will be with us shortly. I smile in thanks and take a sip of my coffee, hissing as the hot liquid burns my tongue.

"Did you ever meet my dad?"

"No" Jax replies instantly "Heard about him though"

"Good or bad"

"Both. From what I was heard he was always going on about he had to do this for his family, his daughter needed a good life" Jax smiles, it was almost wistful as though he'd heard something along those lines from someone else a long time ago "He loved you Mia"

"I know" she nods "But I just can't get it right in my head as to why he went to Chaos"

"Last resort" Jax replies "She helped him out because he was all about family, as she is"

I nod and take a sip of my coffee looking out the window, Jax's words ringing in my ears. I was half tempted to ask what would have happened had Chaos decided not to help my dad. Where would he be then?

* * *

**END NOTE – Sorry it took so long to update. I promise I'll try harder in the future.**

**So I was thinking. I miss writing about Chaos and Happy and I know there is a lot of questions as to why Hap is in prison, when they got married and when little Sasha was born. SOO I was thinking of doing another story about them, a long ish one that fits between Finding my way and this one.**

**WHAT DO YOU SAY. I know a lot of you came over to this story from that one so I would appreciate you thoughts.**

**Please let me know.**


End file.
